More than Ice and Soda
by SummerRain63
Summary: This is just a trial run to see how people react to this AU of the BatFamily. This is just how I've always pictured them.


The wayne house hustled and bustled about, everyone scurried in a frenzy. Decorations hung, tables to the ready. The beginning signs of a classic holiday gala. The same one held every year was basically a way for Bruce to scourer young men and women suitable to marry his children off to. And tonight, his plan to showcase their talents will to sure to bring out the best interests in everyone.

"Barbara. After tonight's evening decor is completed, I expect my children to be out on the staircase to greet the guest."

Barbara held her fully noted clipboard out as she wrote scribbling. She pressed down on the talk button to her wireless mic. "Will do Mr. Wayne-"

Upstairs, It wasn't unusual to hear the boys running through the hall.

"Terry! Give it back to me you little-!"

Timothy slid down the hall, riding on socks and a tee, chasing after the youngest master of the household.

"Tim, what's going on?!"

Helena, the oldest in the family, swung the bathroom door open, her question voicing through the hall.

"Hel, Get Terry for me would ya?!"

The youngest ran right into Helena's arms as she crouched down to catch him.

"NOOOOOooooooooooo"

"You crazy little trickster."

She snatched the item out of Terry's grasp to examine.

"What is this supposed to be?"

Tim slowed to catch his breath.

"Its just a... nothing. Just.. "

"Oh. Well Here." She handed him the squirming toddler and his item not thinking much of it.

"I still have to get ready, and you need to put some pants on."

"What am I supposed to do with Terry?"

"I don't know, give him to Jason or something."

Meanwhile, Across the manor (The indoor court to be exact)

"Hng-!" Damian fell to the floor as the volleyball bounces across the court pass Cassandra, whom was breathing heavily as well.

"Da-Damian- You- "

He sat up huffing in and out.

"Been- trying- move-" He plopped back down on the wooden floor as his elder sister picked up his towel to hand it to him. She took his water bottle taking a swig before handing it to him.

"You're getting better."

"Semi-Finals are in two weeks... If I'm this winded when I do that move 3 times, there isn't a chance we're getting in."

"Don't think too much of it. I'll help you train. Its a matter of pa-"

Jason ran over hugging his gun case his face expressive with frustration.

"WHERE IS MY GUN"

"Have you tried opening the case?"  
"SHUT UP, DAMIAN. CASS, WHERE IS MY JULIA."

Her and Damian snickered at his frustration as he was on the point of breaking down.

"Um... Hahaha.. I thought Father took it?"

"HE DID WHAT."

Cass's gaze flickered from Damian to Jason as she snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"Right! Yeah. Because the senators kids almost shot Alfred yesterday."

Jason threw his case on the floor, running back inside the manor.

"I... what."

"Should we tell him?"

"... Nah. Later. We'll let him figure it out. We have to get ready."

"Jason! Thank God I caught you. Ca-"

"NOTRIGHTNOWTIMIHAVETOFINDJUL IA"

"Oh... Okay... Well have fun with that. We need to get ready by-!"

"NOTNOWTIM SHSHSHHHHHHH"

Tim walked around, dodging the chef and his waiters sprinting through the hall. His attention zeroed in on a voice oh so familiar to him.

"Oh baby its cool-"

"Stephanie! You're here early."

Stephanie snapped her attention to her oh so loving boyfriend as he shuffled down the hall with Terry in tow. Tim walked to Steph pilling her in for a hug.

"Yeah, Barbara called me to come early. She wanted me to make sure you guys were on time."

"Stephanie!" Terry happily cooed at the blonde as he ran up to her hugging her leg.

"Sweetheart~" Steph crouched down to face the little one.

"Where is everyone, Sweetie?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Non non...Je ne sais pas où."

"... Right. Tim?"

"Helena has been teaching- You know what. Lets go look for them."

Steph stood up, holding Terry's hand.

"I'll go, You still need to get ready."


End file.
